


Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass

by OkProblematic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkProblematic/pseuds/OkProblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Zayn remembers why he hates the holidays so much and the one time he’s given a reason to smile and not punch anyone in the face who so much as looks at him with a Santa hat on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass

It’s December 1st by time Zayn stumbles in through the front door, scowl permanent on his sharp features. It’s also freezing cold and he is having none of it.

Niall looks up from his little gingerbread-shaped mug and smiles softly at him. The blonde is bundled tightly in a blanket that he obviously stole from Zayn’s own bed (it probably doesn’t even smell like him anymore; he can’t say he minds). Niall is cute and cuddly and  _warm_.

Zayn isn’t warm; he needs to change that. Sometime while he’s shedding coats and scarves and hats and other ridiculous things his scowl turns into a pout. Niall calls him out on it.

“Zaynie baby, why ya pouting? It’s December!” There’s a laugh in his accent and Zayn’s lips almost curl up, but they don’t, not really, anyways.

“I hate the holidays.” He doesn’t bother waiting to see Niall’s reaction, instead he just makes his way to the blanket burrito that is his boyfriend and settles inside. Niall whines when he finds cold toes pressing under his thigh but Zayn sighs happily at the warmth and snuggles deeper.

“Why, babe?” He blinks slowly at Zayn, the warmth around him and the cold radiating from his boy making him dizzy.

“’s cold. I don’t like the cold.” This time, it’s a cold nose pressing into the hollow of his collarbone, pushing deep into the rivets of him neck, breathing hard and warm.

Niall lifts his arm and pulls Zayn into him, “’course ya’ don’t. So much for bad boy.” Zayn only whines and slips his frozen fingers under Niall’s jumper.

—

Niall insists that they put a tree up, Zayn helps him. Because this is Niall’s tree and therefore Niall’s idea, they put lights and tinsel and ornaments and  _glitter_. When they finally plug it in though, Zayn thinks it might be worth it to see Niall’s face light up as it sparkles and to watch it glow warmly on his baby boy.

Might being the key word there.

The next morning has Niall finding Zayn glaring down at his cup of coffee. Actually glaring, as if trying to make the poor cup implode. Niall didn’t like that.

“’s a matter, Zaynie?”

“I hate the holidays, Niall.”

“Why this time, hmm?”

“There’s fucking  _glitter_  coming out of my nose. I think I’m going to die.” He pouts and hell if Niall isn’t completely endeared, the only problem is that he can’t really stop himself from laughing because only Zayn would get glitter up his nose.

He’s thrown his blonde head back and is cackling loudly when Zayn splutters and squeaks (though it will be denied until the day he dies). Niall looks over at him from under a raised brow. Zayn has his face in his hands and he’s rubbing at his nose, whining when glitter falls to his fingers. “Niiiiiiiiall. Help me.”

“’m not sure I can, babe. I mean, how  _did_  you get that shit up your nose anyways?”

“Hell if I know. You wanted to put the damn stuff of the tree, mate.”

“True. Drink your coffee and we’ll figure something out, yeah?” Zayn pouts and him but nods and hands Niall a cup.

They don’t figure anything out.

—

They’re sitting in, well, they’re  _snowed_  in, and setting up for a movie. Niall has the couch covered in blankets and assorted other warm things, him at the center of it all. Zayn can only see the tops of his bare shoulders and his blonde hair when he carries in their mugs of hot chocolate.

Niall shrugs and pulls and pushes all of the duvets away from himself and makes a spot for Zayn, it’s small but it’s not like Zayn actually minds having to pick Niall up and set him on his lap, really.

What he does mind, though, is when his own hot chocolate betrays him and burns his tongue. He makes a pained sound and Niall grabs his chin, turning Zayn’s face to face him. “’s a matter?”

Zayn pouts. “I really don’t like the holidays.”

Niall laughs softly at him. “Why is that, hmm?” Zayn almost forgets his stinging tongue when he realizes that everything about Niall is soft right now; soft and quiet and it’s nice.

He remembers when he goes to swallow and presses the damn thing against his teeth. “Stupid hot chocolate burned my tongue.”

“You pout a lot more during the holidays.” Niall is quietly thinking for a moment before there is a playful glint in his eyes and he’s looking up at Zayn. “I could just, you know, kiss it better?”

Zayn whines, “Please.”

Niall shifts and sets their cups on the coffee table and moves to take Zayn’s face in his tiny hands again. He brings their lips together softly and settles easily against Zayn.

He ends up doing (much) more than kissing it better.

—

Zayn wakes up to his phone ringing; he contemplates throwing it at the wall, pulling Niall closer, and going back to sleep. Instead, he reaches over and grabs the damn thing and answers it.

“Hullo?”

“Zayn!” He raises his eyebrows and looks at the screen, wondering who’s talking.

“What?”

“You’re going to Perrie’s in twenty minutes. You better be ready.”

“’m sorry?”

“You have a tree to decorate? Or did you forget that you’re engaged to a woman and are spending the holidays with her?” Fucking management.

“You’d never let me forget. I’ll be ready or whatever.”

“Good.” The phone clicks and really, it shouldn’t be this hard to listen to a few obligations for the fan and public and whatnot.

Except it is because Niall wakes and snuffles into the pillows and the duvet drops to meet the dips in his bare back, he sighs happily at the warmth Zayn left. Zayn sinks back into the bed and pulls Niall close, kissing his forehead, nuzzling his collarbone. He tucks his head under Niall’s chin and rests his hands on Niall’s arse under the blankets. Niall whines quietly when Zayn pecks his neck then moves to get up.

“Noooo.” His wrist is being pulled and he looks back to find pretty pink pouty lips. He kisses them.

“’m sorry, baby. I have to go. Press release stuff.” He watches as Niall thinks, eyes going big and sad and deep blue.

“Do you have to – “ He stops himself and swallows thickly. Zayn only nods and goes to kiss him.

“I hate the holidays and I really hate this. I’m so sorry, baby.”

“Don’t hate the holidays just because –“ he swallows again, “because you have to go and – and do things, okay? I mean you’ll be home for Christmas?”

“Hey,” Zayn moves so his knees are on either side of Niall’s skinny hips and he grabs his face, slipping his thumbs under tired blue eyes, “I love  _you_ , okay? So much it hurts. I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t have to. I’ll _always_  be home for Christmas because  _you_  are my home and they could never take that from me.” He kisses the blonde hard and doesn’t pull away until Niall does. “Go back to sleep, hopefully I’ll be back when you wake up, alright?”

“Okay.” But Niall is already falling back asleep and Zayn smiles fondly at him.

By time he’s dressed warm and out the door, Niall is asleep and the SUV is waiting.

(He doesn’t make it home before Niall wakes up, but that’s okay because it’s not like he actually moves out of the bed, only hides in the blankets and waits for Zayn to return to him.)

—

Niall is in the kitchen when Zayn comes up behind him and wraps his arms around skinny, pale hips. “What do you want for Christmas? Hmm?”

“You.” Zayn makes a disgruntled sound.

“You already have that. What else?”

“’s all I want, babe.” Zayn legs go and steps back to lean against the island of their counter. He looks around at the red kitchen before speaking.

“You have to want something else. I meant something I can get you, please?” Niall turns around and leans on his own side of the counter, slurping hot chocolate through a straw. Zayn almost smiles at him for it.

“You don’t have to get me anything. I don’t want anything else, babe. ‘m happy the way things are, yeah?” He raises his eyebrows as his drink more from the stupid bendy straw.

“No, not ‘yeah’ because I want to get you something. Fuck, Niall I want to get you everything. This is – this is another reason I’m not so fond of the holidays because I just want to get you something you’ll really like and I just – I know you so well but I never know what to buy. Please help me out here baby?” He’s pouting and he knows it, this time though, it’s not his usual broody pout, this is a full on I’m actually sad at you pout.

Niall twists to set his cup down and walks across the tiled floor to hook his arms around Zayn’s neck. He kisses the skin there and smiles softly at the stubble that grazes his forehead. Zayn’s hands instinctively go to grab Niall’s hips. “I can think of a way or two that you could totally give me a present.” His voice is deep, alluring.

Zayn kisses him. “We can totally do all of the things in your dirty little head. But I also want to give you a present that isn’t sex. Or me. What do you want, baby?”

“I want to be happy. But I already am. I really don’t know, Zayn. I know you want to get me something important, but like I don’t know what I want. I’m sorry.”

“I – it’s alright, baby. Don’t apologize. I’ll think of something, alright?”

“You don’t have too, really. I mean – Zayn! Where are you going?”

“’ve got an idea, love. Just. Yeah.” Zayn trots back, pecks Niall on the lips and heads back for actual clothes before heading out the door.

—

When Zayn is woken up on Christmas morning he can’t really complain about how early it is because there is a tiny blonde straddling his waist, grinding slowly. He reaches for pale hips and smiles softly.

“Merry Christmas, Princess.” Niall keens quietly.

“Merry Christmas, Zanyie.” He’s grinding and it’s  _dirty_  but God, he looks so  _innocent_ ; Zayn groans. “By the way, this totally isn’t your present from. Just a bonus.”

“Bonus?”

“Christmas sex. What did you expect?”

“Something slow.”

“We can do slow, ‘s long as it’s dirty because I  _know_  you love it.”

“I do.” He smiles toothily and Niall leans down to kiss him.

—

Later, when they’ve actually got clothes on (stupid Christmas sweaters, thank you Niall) they sit on the couch by their tree that Zayn is carefully avoiding because he can  _see_ the damn glitter. Niall smiles shyly as he reaches over to grab an envelope and hand it to Zayn.

“I know I it’s not much, but it means a lot, you know?”

“It’s from you, of course it means a lot to me, babe.” Niall laughs a bit wetly and nods towards the gift.

“Just open it, you sap.” Zayn laughs, pecks Niall’s temple and pulls him to sit in his lap.He opens the envelope slowly and Niall whines when he’s being too slow. There’s a little certificate in the envelope and he raises and eyebrow. “It’s uh – “ he runs his hand along the back of his own neck, ‘It to the tattoo parlour? I thought maybe when you went and got that one tattoo you’ve been talking about maybe we could get one together? I mean, if you want to.” He’s cheeks are bright red and he won’t look at Zayn.

Zayn guides his chin to face him and kisses him slowly, passionately. “I would love that, baby. This is perfect. Thank you so much, I love you.” He kisses Niall again before pulling out his present, putting in the smaller boy’s hands.

It’s not big, really, just a small cube but it has Zayn biting his lip anyways. What if Niall doesn’t like it? What if it’s too much? What if it’s too soon? Niall doesn’t bother trying to be slowing in ripping the paper open and Zayn holds his breath.

When Niall opens the little black box his eyes go wide and he looks at Zayn. He looks terrified. “It’s not – it’s not an engagement ring.” Niall visibly relaxes and looks at the simple silver band again, confused, “It’s a promise ring. Because right now we’re kind of young and things are hard sometimes but I want to marry you one day. I want to be your husband and fiancée but for now – yeah.” He laughs nervously at the end.

Niall smiles so, so brightly up at him before bringing their mouths together in a soft kiss, “The answer is yes then, when you do ask, Zayn, it will always be yes. I love this and I love you”

“I love you too, baby.” Zayn takes the ring and slips it onto Niall’s finger, kissing it once it’s on all the way.

And maybe Zayn hates the holidays a little less when there is a tiny blonde in his arms, sitting in his lap and sighing happily into his neck after being told promises of a happy and bright future. Maybe he’ll get through the rest of the cold weather and hot drinks and stupid fucking glitter and management and picking Niall’s gifts for years to come as long as said blue-eyed boy is there to kiss him and love him and touch him through it. Just maybe.

(Probably not; he’ll still hate them, but he’ll put up with them more quietly next time).

**Author's Note:**

> This one is old too, but yeah, enjoy! Comments and stuff are love! Also bottombitchboys on tumblr!


End file.
